digimonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Matt Ishida
Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida) è un personaggio principale della serie Digimon Adventure ''e dei due sequel (Digimon Adventure 02'' e Digimon Adventure tri.). Caratteristiche Matt è un Digiprescelto, partner di Gabumon, e possiede la Digipietra dell'Amicizia. All'inizio Matt è una persona solitaria e riservata, con atteggiamenti freddi; è maturo, pensieroso ed equilibrato, ed è un tipo che preferisce riflettere piuttosto che lanciarsi a testa bassa. Matt si preoccupa per le persone e farebbe di tutto per un amico, ed è particolarmente protettivo nei confronti dei suoi cari. Quando non riesce a proteggere gli altri tende a rimuginare e incolpare sé stesso. A differenza di Tai, che di solito si concentra sul "grande schema" degli eventi anche a discapito dei suoi amici, Matt si concentra di più sui bisogni immediati del gruppo. Crescendo diventa più accomodante, e più disposto a combattere di quanto non sia Tai stesso in certe occasioni. Suo fratello TK è un altro dei Digiprescelti, ma i loro genitori sono divorziati e i due non hanno molto tempo per vedersi. Matt è molto protettivo verso TK, e agisce avventatamente solo quando TK è in pericolo. Dopo le avventure a Digiworld i due hanno un rapporto più stretto, e Matt si fida di più di suo fratello riconoscendolo in grado di badare a sé stesso. Vivendo da solo con suo padre Matt ha imparato a cucinare molto bene, e di solito prepara lui la cena a Hiroaki. Matt ha da sempre interesse per la musica. Fin da bambino gli piace suonare l'armonica, e durante le scuole medie e superiori fa parte di diverse band come voce e basso. I nonni materni di Matt e TK vivono in Francia (il nonno è francese), e questo li rende francesi almeno per 1/4. Etimologia Yamato (ヤマト) è un antico nome giapponese solitamente tradotto come grande armonia. Matt è stato ricavato dal nome Ya'mat'o''. '''Ishida' (石田) è un cognome composto da ishi (石, pietra) e da (田,' 'campo), e significa quindi campo di pietra. Ishi ''è condiviso con ''Takaishi, il cognome di TK. I nomi originali di Matt e TK (Yamato e Takeru) sono un riferimento a Yamato Takeru, antico principe ed eroe giapponese. Storia Matt nasce nel 1988 da Natsuko e Hiroaki Ishida, e nel 1991 nasce suo fratello TK. Nel 1995 Matt e la famiglia vivono a Hikarigaoka, nel quartiere di Nerima. Una notte Matt e TK assistono al duello tra Greymon e Parrotmon, e per questo motivo vengono selezionati da Homeostasis come Digiprescelti, cosa che scopriranno solo alcuni anni dopo. TK racconta alla mamma quello che ha visto ma lei non gli crede, e così Matt non ne parla. Con il tempo i due bambini smettono di pensarci. I danni al complesso di Hikarigaoka vengono imputati a delle bombe e la famiglia Ishida lascia il quartiere di Nerima. Prima del trasloco Matt frequenta la prima elementare nella classe 1-4. Il divorzio dei genitori di Matt e TK avviene relativamente poco tempo dopo il duello tra i due Digimon, ma non viene chiarito se il divorzio avvenga prima o dopo il trasloco da Hikarigaoka. Hiroaki e Natsuko decidono di tenere un figlio ciascuno, ma non essendo in grado di scegliere è Matt a decidere di andare con suo padre, così che TK possa restare con la mamma. Matt va a vivere con il padre a Odaiba, mentre TK e la madre vivono nel quartiere di Setagaya. Matt ricorda meglio il divorzio e ne rimane più influenzato. Pur volendo molto bene a TK non si vedono molto spesso perché frequentano scuole diverse. Nel 1999 Matt frequenta la quinta nella Scuola Elementare di Odaiba. Il 1° agosto Matt e TK vanno al campo estivo: loro e gli altri Digiprescelti ricevono il Digivice e vengono trasportati a Digiworld. Matt incontra Tsunomon, che presto digievolve in Gabumon. Quella notte Seadramon li attacca e Matt è in pericolo, e per questo Gabumon digievolve la prima volta in Garurumon. Durante la permanenza sull'Isola di File i bambini cercano di cavarsela da soli. Presto realizzano che non sono più in Giappone e che non ci sono altri umani. Devimon li mette in trappola e li separa dividendo l'isola in pezzi. Matt finisce insieme a Tai, e dopo aver risolto i loro conflitti trovano un modo per riunirsi agli altri. Matt e Tai purificano Leomon dagli Ingranaggi Neri e lui racconta la profezia dei Bambini Prescelti, che compariranno quando l'Oscurità regnerà a Digiworld e avranno l'abilità di far digievolvere i Digimon. Accettando la possibilità di essere i Digiprescelti, Matt e gli altri affrontano Devimon, sperando che questo li aiuti a tornare a casa. Angemon sconfigge Devimon sacrificandosi. Svanito il potere di Devimon, Gennai riesce a contattare i bambini: chiede loro di trovare le Digipietre nel continente di Server e sconfiggere altri nemici. Matt e gli altri non hanno altra scelta che seguire quel percorso, dato che non possono ancora tornare a casa. Trovati i Digimedaglioni e arrivati a Server il gruppo vaga nel deserto per diverso tempo alla ricerca delle Digipietre, mentre Etemon cerca di ostacolarli. Vengono ospitati da Piximon e durante la notte i medaglioni di Matt e Izzy si illuminano. I due seguono il segnale fino a un pozzo dove trovano le loro Digipietre. Più avanti i bambini sono attirati in trappola da Datamon, che rapisce Sora e Biyomon. Il gruppo organizza un piano per salvarle, e la lotta si conclude con la sconfitta di Etemon e la scomparsa di Tai e MetalGreymon. Dopo due mesi senza trovare traccia di Tai e senza una meta il gruppo si divide. Matt lascia TK in un parco giochi e va a esplorare l'area: incontra Joe in un ristorante dove lavora per ripagare un pranzo, così si offre di aiutarlo nel lavoro. DemiDevimon però corrompe Digitamamon e crea problemi che aumentano la permanenza di Matt e Joe al ristorante, e spinge Matt a credere che la colpa sia di Joe. Una volta capito di aver giudicato male Joe, Matt fa attivare la Digipietra dell'Amicizia e Garurumon superdigievolve in WereGarururmon, che salva Joe e sconfigge Digitamamon. I Digiprescelti si riuniscono al completo e scoprono che Myotismon vuole raggiungere il mondo reale, per conquistarlo e uccidere l'ottavo Digiprescelto. Myotismon raggiunge davvero Tokyo, ma Gennai dà ai bambini delle carte che permettono anche a loro di aprire il portale e tornare a casa. Di nuovo nel mondo reale i bambini vanno a Hikarigaoka, dove la battaglia tra Birdramon e Mammothmon permette loro di ricordare quella tra Greymon e Parrotmon del 1995 alla quale avevano assistito tutti. Dopo mesi passati insieme Matt e TK tornano a vivere separati, cosa che li intristisce molto. Cominciano a cercare l'ottavo bambino e diverse volte si scontrano con i servitori di Myotismon. Matt e TK fanno amicizia con due di loro, Pumpkinmon e Gotsumon, che per questo vengono uccisi da Myotismon. WereGarurumon affronta Myotismon, ma riesce a liberarsi di lui solo con l'aiuto di Angemon. Myotismon ricopre Odaiba di nebbia e lo isola completamente dal resto della città, mandando i suoi sottoposti a catturare gli abitanti. Hiroaki riesce a tornare a casa e fa nascondere Matt. Più tardi Tai affida a Matt sua sorella Kari, l'ottava Digiprescelta. Matt e Sora cercano di proteggere Kari da Phantomon, ma le cose si mettono male e Kari si consegna per salvarli. Tutti i Digiprescelti affrontano Myotismon per salvare Kari e Gatomon, e alla fine Myotismon viene sconfitto da Angewomon. Tutte le persone rapite da Myotismon sono sotto una specie di trance e invocano Myotismon, il quale non è stato completamente sconfitto e risorge come VenomMyotismon. Per sconfiggerlo Tai e Matt accettano di farsi colpire dalle frecce di Angewomon e Angemon, fidandosi dell'interpretazione di Izzy di un'antica profezia di Digiworld. Questo permette ad Agumon e Gabumon di raggiungere il livello Mega e tenere testa a VenomMyotismon, che viene finalmente sconfitto grazie anche al potere dei Digivice. Matt incontra di nuovo sua madre ma è un incontro teso, che mostra un piccolo accenno del risentimento che Matt nasconde verso di lei. La nebbia scompare da Odaiba e rivela che nel cielo è apparso Digiworld. I bambini allora aprono un portale per tornare nel mondo digitale e fare il possibile per sistemare la situazione. I Padroni delle Tenebre hanno il controllo di Digiworld che è completamente cambiato. Dopo un primo momento di difficoltà i bambini si liberano di MetalSeadramon, ma gli eventi recenti e la morte di molti amici Digimon minano la stabilità del gruppo. Tai vuole sbrigarsi a sconfiggere i Padroni delle Tenebre perché i loro amici Digimon sono morti per questo, mentre Matt sente il bisogno di fermarsi e trovare delle risposte al perché devono essere loro a farlo. Per di più TK dice di non avere più bisogno che Matt si preoccupi sempre per lui, e questo getta Matt nell'insicurezza. Puppetmon li divide: Matt è preoccupato per TK e a causa della sua agitazione Gabumon non riesce a megadigievolvere. TK se la cava da solo e Matt si allontana con Gabumon per riflettere. Matt è convinto che TK non abbia più bisogno di lui; inoltre tutti i suoi amici sono cambiati e migliorati, mentre a lui sembra di restare indietro. Sfruttando questo momento Cherrymon lo convince che Tai è suo nemico, e che solo affrontandolo Matt ritroverà sé stesso. Gabumon decide di appoggiare Matt qualunque cosa decida di fare, e riesce di nuovo a digievolvere. Matt sfida Tai e anche i loro Digimon combattono. Lo scontro è interrotto da Homeostasis, che attraverso Kari mostra ai bambini una visione: nel 1995 il potere di Tai e Kari di far digievolvere Koromon ha spinto le entità digitali a scegliere i Digiprescelti e a creare per loro dei Digimon partner, perché potessero salvare Digiworld nei momenti di oscurità. Finita la visione hanno tutte le risposte, ma Matt decide di restare qualche tempo da solo e il gruppo si separa. Il gruppo di Tai affronta Puppetmon, che però scappa e viene ucciso da MetalGarurumon. Qualche tempo dopo Matt entra nel territorio di Piedmon e sprofonda in una caverna creata dalla sua stessa tristezza: Matt non crede di essere mai stato un buon fratello per TK, e capisce di averlo usato per sentirsi più sicuro di sé e meno solo; è convinto anche che nessuno abbia bisogno di lui, e che anche i suoi amici possono salvare il mondo digitale senza il suo aiuto. L'oscurità è attirata dallo stato d'animo di Matt, ma Gabumon gli fa capire che si sbaglia: Matt si libera l'oscurità e la caverna si dissolve. Joe trova Matt e gli restituisce l'armonica che aveva perso. Incontrano TK e trovano Sora vittima della stessa oscurità che aveva preso Matt. Dopo averla aiutata a liberarsi raggiungono tutti il Monte Spirale, dove Tai e WarGreymon prendevano tempo contro Piedmon. Con il potere della Digipietra dell'Amicizia WarGreymon recupera le energie per l'ultima battaglia. Piedmon comincia a trasformare tutti in portachiavi. Matt è l'unico dei portachiavi che viene tolto a Piedmon e restituito a TK, che "ascoltando" i consigli di suo fratello fa superdigievolvere Angemon e salva tutti, anche se Matt poi non ricorda nulla. Tutti insieme sconfiggono Piedmon. Quando sembra tutto risolto Apokarimon sorge dall'abisso, e dopo aver distrutto le Digipietre frammenta i bambini e i loro Digimon in dati. I bambini realizzano che non hanno bisogno delle Digipietre perché il potere viene da loro stessi, e questo permette loro di rimaterializzarsi davanti ad Apokarimon e sconfiggerlo. Digiworld viene creato di nuovo, ma ora il tempo scorre come nel mondo reale e i bambini devono andarsene prima che il portale si chiuda. Matt dice addio a Gabumon e torna a casa. Nel novembre 1999 i bambini scoprono che il portale con Digiworld non è completamente chiuso, e Matt può di nuovo mettersi in contatto con Gabumon. Nel marzo del 2000 un digiuovo nato dall'unione di diversi virus si schiude in internet. Tai chiede aiuto a tutti i Digiprescelti ma riesce a contattare solo Matt e TK. I due si trovano dalla nonna a Shimane e non è facile per loro trovare un computer collegato a internet. Con l'aiuto del postino Shou ne trovano uno dal barbiere e si uniscono alla battaglia. Irritato dai tentativi dei Digiprescelti di fermarlo Diablomon si moltiplica, fa partire un razzo dagli Stati Uniti diretto al Giappone e avvia il conto alla rovescia. WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon sono in pessime condizioni ma Tai e Matt li raggiungono nella rete. Il legame tra loro e i loro Digimon e l'energia inviata dai bambini che stanno assistendo alla battaglia da tutto il mondo permettono a WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon di fondersi in Omnimon. I Diablomon vengono tutti disintegrati, e Omnimon uccide l'ultimo e ferma il conto alla rovescia a un secondo dalla fine. La bomba cade senza fare danni, e Matt torna da TK. Alla fine Matt è costretto da Shou a tagliarsi i capelli. Nel maggio del 2000 Matt e gli altri Digiprescelti vengono chiamati da Gennai a Digiworld per liberare i quattro Digimon Supremi dai sigilli imposti tempo prima dai Padroni delle Tenebre. I Digiprescelti con il proprio potere "ricreano" le Digipietre e le usano per spezzare i sigilli: la Digipietra dell'Amicizia e quella del Coraggio ne rompono uno. A causa di questo Gabumon e gli altri Digimon partner perdono l'abilità di digievolvere al livello Evoluto o Mega. Durante l'estate del 2000 Matt e gli altri passano parte delle vacanze con i Digimon. Nel marzo del 2002 Matt comincia a frequentare la seconda nella Scuola Media di Odaiba. Lui e tre suoi compagni di scuola formano una band, i Teenage Wolves. Matt scopre che anche suo padre suonava in una band, e per i primi tempi prende in prestito il suo vecchio basso. Il nome della band viene dal B-movie horror I was a Teenage Werewolf, perché il protagonista a Matt ricorda WereGarurumon. La stazione televisiva è stata completamente ricostruita dopo i danni procurati da Myotismon, ma stranamente non esistono testimonianze video o audio dei fatti di Odaiba del 1999 nonostante tutto il mondo stesse guardando. Nel frattempo TK e Natsuko si trasferiscono a Odaiba. Natsuko sta completando un resoconto sui fatti del 1999, coprendo il coinvolgimento di Matt e degli altri bambini. Arriva una nuova generazione di Digiprescelti, e Matt li incontra quando gli arriva una richiesta di aiuto da parte di Gabumon. Scoperto che i Digimon partner non raggiungono più il livello Campione a causa degli Obelischi di Controllo, Matt e gli altri vecchi Digiprescelti ne abbattono il più possibile e Garurumon protegge le aree liberate. Quando l'Imperatore Digimon usa la Spirale del Male su Agumon anche Matt e Garurumon vanno a liberarlo. In quell'occasione trovano il Digiuovo dell'Amicizia ma non spetta a Matt: è Davis che ne usa il potere. Durante le vacanze estive Matt e gli altri commemorano gli eventi del 1999 visitando i luoghi dove sono accadute le cose più importanti. Alla stazione televisiva il fantasma di Wizardmon li mette in guardia sulle intenzioni dell'Imperatore, così i Digiprescelti organizzano un attacco definitivo. Matt, Tai e Izzy si fanno portare in campeggio da Hiroaki per coprire l'assenza di TK, Kari e i nuovi Digiprescelti, che restano a Digiworld fino alla sconfitta definitiva dell'Imperatore. Nel frattempo Matt cerca di liberarsi di Jun, sorella di Davis che ha una cotta per lui e lo segue fino al campeggio. In autunno Cody chiede dei chiarimenti a Matt su TK: infatti se TK e Cody non fossero in sintonia i loro Digimon non potrebbero DNAdigievolvere, ma ci sono ancora delle cose che Cody vuole capire di TK perché accada. Arrivate le vacanze natalizie Gabumon raggiunge Matt nel Mondo Reale. Tra Sora e Matt c'è dell'interesse e Sora fa il primo passo portandogli un regalo prima del concerto natalizio dei Teenage Wolves. Il concerto però è interrotto dall'arrivo di alcuni Digimon che Matt e gli altri rimandano a Digiworld. Grazie a Gennai e al potere di Azulongmon, Gabumon e gli altri Digimon partner recuperano la capacità di digievolvere oltre il livello Campione. I Digiprescelti si dividono per andare nei diversi luoghi della Terra dove sono comparsi dei Digimon, per farli tornare a Digiworld: Matt e Ken vanno in Messico e incontrano Chichos. I Digiprescelti indagano su Yukio Oikawa e tengono sotto osservazione i bambini che aveva rapito e ai quali ha trasmesso il Seme delle Tenebre. Oikawa apre un portale e scompare con questi bambini, ma Matt e gli altri vecchi Digiprescelti restano nel mondo reale senza un portale a disposizione. Tornano allora nel luogo dove erano stati trascinati la prima volta a Digiworld, sperando che quel portale funzioni. Arrivano a Digiworld con successo: l'energia positiva di tutti i Digiprescelti del mondo rende debole MaloMyotismon, la vera causa delle azioni di Oikawa, e Imperialdramon lo elimina definitivamente. Nei mesi successivi Matt e Sora escono insieme almeno una volta. Nel marzo del 2003 Diablomon ritorna. Matt, Tai e Omnimon vanno nella rete e lo distruggono nuovamente ma lui, diviso in migliaia di Kuramon, si riassembla nel Mondo Reale: prende la forma di Armagemon e sconfigge Omnimon. Matt e Tai perdono le speranze perché Omnimon è il Digimon più potente che avevano. Sora però li spinge a non arrendersi: grazie alla determinazione di tutti si forma un Anello Sacro dai dati di Omnimon, che permette a Imperialdramon di distruggere Armagemon. Durante la primavera del 2003 TK comincia a scrivere le avventure che ha avuto a Digiworld e chiede a Matt e agli altri informazioni su alcune cose che non sa o non ricorda. Yolei prova a creare della musica per i Teenage Wolves ma Matt la rifiuta perché è troppo tecno. Nel frattempo Natsuko, Hiroaki e Haruhiko si occupano dei resoconti sugli incidenti con i Digimon, continuando a tenere nascosto il coinvolgimento dei Digiprescelti. Natsuko pensa che il pubblico sarebbe più convinto riguardo i Digimon se fossero i Digiprescelti a parlarne, essendo direttamente coinvolti, ma crede che sia ancora presto perché si espongano. Nel 2004 Matt comincia a frequentare la Scuola Superiore Tsukishima. Quell'anno tutti i portali tra Digiworld e il Mondo Reale smettono di funzionare, e Matt rimane separato da Gabumon. Durante la primavera del 2005 i Teenage Wolves si sciolgono e il gruppo di Matt cambia il nome in Knife of Day. A giugno un Kuwagamon compare a Tokyo mandando in tilt le apparecchiature degli Knife of Day e annullando il loro primo concerto. Ritorna anche Gabumon, e i Digiprescelti vengono portati da alcuni agenti all'aeroporto di Haneda dove respingono tre Kuwagamon. Daigo Nishijima rivela che i Digimon che compaiono a Tokyo sono infetti e passano nel mondo reale attraverso delle distorsioni. Matt non ha dubbi sul fatto che questi Digimon vadano fermati, ma Tai non è sicuro di voler combattere temendo di danneggiare la popolazione, e questo causa tensioni tra i due. Alcuni giorni dopo compare Alphamon, che sconfigge facilmente i Digiprescelti. Spronato da Matt, Tai ritrova un po' di spirito combattivo e permette la fusione di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon in Omnimon. Lo scontro sembra andare a favore dei Digiprescelti, ma il legame che tiene insieme Omnimon si indebolisce a causa delle esitazioni di Tai, così Alphamon apre un portale per sfuggirgli. Dopo la battaglia Matt e gli altri scoprono che Meiko è una Digiprescelta, e il suo Digimon è Meicoomon. A luglio i Digiprescelti si godono una giornata alle terme e una in spiaggia, e si preparano al festival scolastico. Leomon arriva nel Mondo Reale e rivela che è l'infezione a causare le distorsioni. Il giorno del festival Matt si esibisce con i World on the Knife, una band creata solo per l'occasione. Matt vuole chiarire il motivo per cui il legame di Omnimon si è sciolto, ma Tai non ha voglia di parlarne. L'Imperatore Digimon compare inaspettatamente e cattura Meicoomon. Matt e Gabumon restano tagliati fuori dalla battaglia, ma Meicoomon viene salvata da Rosemon e Vikemon. Meicoomon però si trasforma, uccide Leomon e lascia il Mondo Reale. Izzy chiude i Digimon partner nel cyberspazio nel suo ufficio per proteggerli dall'infezione, ma loro vogliono uscire e alla fine i Digiprescelti li riportano a casa. Matt va da Maki Himekawa a chiedere informazioni su Ken e gli altri, ma lei mente assicurandogli che i Digiprescelti mancanti sono al sicuro. Gabumon e gli altri vengono a sapere del Reboot, l'ultima risorsa contro Meicoomon, che eliminerebbe l'infezione ma cancellerebbe i ricordi dei Digimon stessi: inoltre cominciano a mostrare tutti segni di infezione. Gabumon non dice niente a Matt. Meicoomon appare da una distorsione al Tokyo Big Sight, dove Garurumon e gli altri cercano di impedirle di tornare nel Mondo Reale. Il Reboot però viene avviato quando più della metà di loro cede all'infezione, e viene completato senza che sia avvenuto il backup dei dati di Garurumon e degli altri, che vengono "riavviati" anche loro con Digiworld. Nei giorni successivi Matt e gli altri cercano di vivere come prima, abbastanza scoraggiati dall'accaduto, ma alla fine decidono di andare a cercare i loro amici a Digiworld. Chiedono aiuto a Himekawa, e usano il potere delle Digipietre e del D-3 di Ken per tornare a Digiworld: lì ritrovano Tsunomon e gli altri, che però non ricordano niente dei loro amici umani. Il Reboot non ha coinvolto Meicoomon, che ricorda Meiko e può ancora aprire distorsioni: i Digiprescelti comunque vogliono cercare Meikoomon per assicurarsi che torni con Meiko. Matt intanto deve ripartire da capo con Tsunomon. Vanno subito d'accordo e Tsunomon digievolve in Gabumon dopo poco tempo. Nel frattempo Tai e Matt cercano di capire che cosa stia turbando Sora, ma senza successo. Poco dopo Machinedramon li attacca ma Gabumon non riesce a megadigievolvere e non capisce perché Matt se lo aspetti. I Digiprescelti vengono salvati da Meicoomon, che li separa temporaneamente. I Digiprescelti si riuniscono e con loro anche Meiko e Meicoomon, ma Gennai si rivela loro nemico e li attacca con Machinedramon e MetalSeadramon. Matt e Gabumon recuperano il loro legame e Gabumon megadigievolve in MetalGarurumon, che elimina MetalSeadramon con WarGreymon. Sora e Hououmon intanto sconfiggono Machinedramon, e Sora sembra aver risolto i propri problemi da sola. Intanto Gennai attacca Meiko e Meicoomon. Meicoomon impazzisce, digievolve in Meicrackmon e torna nel mondo reale provocando anche l'arrivo di altri Digimon. Digiworld cerca di disfarsi dei Digiprescelti ritenendoli non necessari ed espellendoli nel mondo reale. Tornati a casa i Digiprescelti devono proteggere i loro partner dalla polizia, dato che la gente è spaventata da loro. Daigo porta i Digiprescelti nella loro scuola per tenerli lontani dai media, e nel frattempo i ragazzi cercano di tirare su di morale Meiko, assicurandole che insieme troveranno una soluzione. Meicrackmon attacca vicino alla scuola: l'intervento di Jesmon la porta a digievolvere in Raguelmon. Homeostasis intima ai Digiprescelti di non interferire, ma loro seguono Jesmon e Raguelmon a Digiworld insieme a Daigo. Arriva anche Alphamon, che con il suo attacco fa regredire tutti i Digimon partner tranne Omnimon. Meiko non vede altra possibilità se non eliminare Raguelmon: i Digiprescelti non vogliono farlo, ma anche a Tai sembra l'unica soluzione. Durante la battaglia però la terra si spacca, provocando la caduta di Tai e Daigo. Kari resta sconvolta dalla scomparsa del fratello, e provoca la digievoluzione oscura di Nyaromon in Ophanimon (Falldown Mode). Ophanimon si fonde a Raguelmon creando Ordinemon, che minaccia il mondo reale. Matt ritrova gli occhiali di Tai e si prepara a guidare gli altri contro Ordinemon. I Digiprescelti tornano nel Mondo Reale e Matt fa del suo meglio nel ricoprire il ruolo di leader al posto di Tai. La battaglia contro Ordinemon non sembra portare risultati, finché i Digiprescelti non capiscono che la memoria perduta dei Digimonso sovraccarica Ordinemon di più forza di quella che è in grado di gestire e questo la rende imbattibile. Izzy e Meiko recuperano dalla memoria di Ordinemon i ricordi di tutti i Digimon coinvolti nel reboot, indebolendo notevolmente Ordinemon: questo inoltre permette a Gatomon di liberarsi da Ordinemon e convince Homeostasis a non avviare il reboot del mondo reale. Tai ritorna sano e salvo, Matt gli restituisce gli occhiali e ora sono tutti e due perfettamente d'accordo su quello che va fatto in quella battaglia. Non essendoci modo di salvare Meicoomon, Matt e gli altri capiscono che Ordinemon va eliminata anche se non è la scelta più piacevole: è il digivice di Meiko a permettere a Omnimon e agli altri Digimon partner al livello Mega di fondersi in Omnimon (Merciful Mode), che elimina Ordinemon. Passano alcuni mesi e per il Natale di quell'anno i Digiprescelti mandano un regalo a Meiko, che è tornata a vivere a Tottori ma che i Digiprescelti considerano ancora una di loro. Intanto Matt inizia a considerare l'idea di andare nello spazio. Nel 2027 Matt è un astronauta. Lui e Gabumon sono i primi a mettere piede su Marte. Matt è sposato con Sora e hanno una figlia (il cui partner è uno Yokomon) e un figlio (il cui partner è uno Tsunomon). Matt e Gabumon fanno diversi test nello spazio, e Gabumon riesce a digievolvere su Marte. Altre apparizioni Digimon Adventure'' (romanzo)' Le situazioni che coinvolgono Matt sono fedeli a quelle della serie, con poche differenze. Viene mostrato quando Matt va a prendere TK alla stazione (e incontra Natsuko), e anche il momento in cui Matt incontra Tsunomon. Quando i Digiprescelti trovano Datamon è Matt a riparare i danni che Etemon gli ha fatto. La Digipietra dell'Amicizia non si trova nel pozzo, ma è conservata da Myotismon insieme ad altre quattro. Sora ne ruba tre su cinque, tra cui quella dell'Amicizia. Scoperto che Matt è al ristorante di Digitamamon, Sora nasconde la Digipietra nei paraggi: quando Matt e Garurumon affrontano Digitamamon la Digipietra si attiva e vola verso Matt. 'Digimon Adventure (PSP)' Le situazioni che coinvolgono Matt sono fedeli a quelle della serie, con poche differenze: * Matt perde la sua armonica in un lago su File. Gomamon non riesce a trovarla perché il lago è troppo sporco a causa di Sukamon e Chuumon. I due si rifiutano di pulire il lago, ma dopo averli sconfitti Gomamon ritrova l'armonica di Matt. * Mojyamon chiede a Matt di trovare alcune cose per lui, e Matt affronta una coppia di Unimon nella grotta dove si era rifugiato con Gabumon. * Matt aiuta un Ogremon che ha bisogno di un osso di SkullGreymon. Arrivati allo stadio i bambini possono affrontare Tyrannomon e altri Digimon prima di scontrarsi con uno SkullGreymon. * Matt viene posseduto da Vademon in cerca di vendetta, ma gli altri se ne accorgono e lo salvano. * Tornati a Tokyo Matt porta alcune cose a suo padre che è ancora al lavoro e viene attaccato da due Gazimon. Gabumon li sconfigge facilmente. * Matt inizia a interessarsi di musica rock appena finiti gli eventi della prima stagione. 'Digimon Adventure (manga)' Le situazioni che coinvolgono Matt sono fedeli a quelle della serie, con poche differenze. Quando Gatomon viene catturata ad affrontare Myotismon non c'è solo Tai, ma ci sono anche Matt, TK e i loro nuovi amici Pumpkinmon e Gotsumon (eliminati in questa occasione). '''Mini Drama La serie dei tre Mini Drama ''audio può essere collocata dopo il novembre 1999 (il nuovo contatto tra bambini e digimon), ma di fatto non ne è chiara la canonicità, soprattutto a causa di alcuni fatti inverosimili che presenta e ai diversi momenti in cui viene infranta la quarta parete. * I Digiprescelti cercano di scoprire chi tra Sora, Mimi e Kari sia la destinataria della lettera d'amore scritta da Izzy. Comincia un'accesa discussione nel gruppo che si conclude con la rivelazione del nome della destinataria. Il nome è censurato, così che l'ascoltatore non lo scoprirà mai. * Il 1° gennaio 2000 i bambini si rendono conto che nessuno di loro ha avuto il primo sogno dell'anno, e la causa è un Tapirmon che ha divorato i loro sogni. Tapirmon li attacca e li trasporta nei sogni che ha rubato. Matt è nel sogno di TK e i loro Digimon sono stati trasformati. Matt però capisce che lì ogni desiderio di TK può realizzarsi, così TK fa tornare tutti alla normalità. Garurumon e Angemon sconfiggono Tapirmon. Per festeggiare i bambini passano del tempo con i loro Digimon e ne giudicano l'imitazione migliore. '''Serie WonderSwan' Il 31 dicembre 1999 Matt, Gabumon e tutti gli altri vengono imprigionati da Millenniumon. Matt, Joe, Kari e i loro Digimon sono prigionieri di Myotismon, riportato in vita da Millenniumon. Vengono liberati da Ryo. Matt, Joe e Kari tornano a casa mentre i loro Digimon restano ad aiutare Ryo. Nella primavera del 2000 Matt partecipa al torneo D-1 per stabilire chi sia il domatore migliore che possa mettere fine al conflitto tra i quattro Digimon Supremi: Matt partecipa con WereGarurumon, Angemon e Leomon, e vengono battuti da Ryo. In realtà il torneo è un pretesto per rendere Ryo più forte secondo i piani dei Digimon Supremi, che vogliono farlo combattere contro Millenniumon. Quando Ryo vince il torneo e l'inganno viene rivelato, Matt capisce che Ryo ha una grande responsabilità che non può che diventare più pesante: solo Ryo è in grado di fermare Millenniumon, nessun altro. Matt e gli altri restano ad aspettare Ryo dopo la battaglia finale contro il nemico, ma di lui non c'è più traccia. Ryo finisce in una nuova avventura nel tempo e nello spazio, e in una missione può scegliere se salvare Matt e Gabumon da Digitamamon. In tal caso Matt permettere a Gabumon di restare con Ryo per aiutarlo contro Millenniumon. Salvare Matt fa ricordare a Ryo la trappola di Millenniumon in Tag Tamers. Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Blu-ray Box: Special Drama CD Nell'estate del 2001 Matt, TK e Hiroaki vanno a Shimane dalla nonna, ma Matt si ferma a Kyoto e li manda avanti da soli per comprare un souvenir a Kinu e perché TK passi più tempo con Hiroaki. I mezzi smettono di funzionare per una nebbia nera che blocca tutti gli apparecchi elettronici. I Digiprescelti si incontrano per caso e chiedono aiuto a Gennai. Matt e gli altri ristabiliscono l'equilibrio a Kyoto sistemando Heso-ishi. Digimon Adventure 02'' (manga)' I Digiprescelti girano il mondo reale per distruggere gli Obelischi: Matt e Ken vanno a New York. '''Digimon Adventure 02: I Digimental Aurei Durante l'estate del 2002, mentre Matt fa pratica col basso, lui e i vecchi Digiprescelti vengono catturati da Kokomon, che li trasferisce in una sua dimensione interiore e li fa regredire fino all'età di 4 anni: Kokomon infatti spera di riconoscere tra loro il suo partner Wallace, che non vede da anni. Quando si accorge che nessuno di loro è Wallace li rimanda a casa, anche se il loro ritorno non ci viene mostrato. Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD: Ishida Yamato Tegami -Letter-'' Durante l'inverno Matt passa un periodo particolare, salta la scuola senza motivo e passa molto tempo vicino all'oceano, dove incontra diverse persone e ascolta le loro storie. Gabumon sospetta che sia tutto a causa di una ragazza che Matt conosce e che deve affrontare un'operazione agli occhi. All'inizio Matt decide che non c'è niente che possa fare, poi ci ripensa e scrive la canzone "Tobira ~Door~" per darle coraggio. L'operazione va a bene e lei gli fa sapere che vuole andare a vedere l'oceano con lui. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Michi e no Armor Shinka Nel febbraio del 2003 Davis chiede a Matt di insegnargli a suonare e cantare, ma Davis è negato e Matt non può fare miracoli. Boltmon e Pukumon creano problemi al centro commerciale, e dopo la sconfitta Matt usa il Digiuovo dell'Amicizia su Gabumon, che armordigievolve in KitaKitsunemon. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Il gioco ripercorre le prime due stagioni della serie, divise in episodi. Matt è un personaggio giocabile in quasi tutti gli episodi dedicati ad Adventure, e in un episodio di Adventure 02. Digimon Battle Spirit'' & ''Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 Matt compare con Gabumon solo nel menu dove si sceglie con quale partner giocare. Digimon Rumble Arena Matt compare solo quando incita Gabumon. La sua immagine di Default è quella di Digimon Adventure 02, ma si può cambiare in quella di Digimon Adventure. Digimon Xros Wars (Fusion Battles) Matt e altri arrivano nell'universo di Xros Wars grazie al potere di Clockmon. Matt, Tai e Omnimon combattono contro i cloni di Myotismon e contro Quartzmon, prima di tornare nel loro universo. Digimon World: Digital Card Arena Matt è uno sfidante. Digimon Card Game Ver. WS Matt è uno degli sfidanti, sia da solo che con Tai. Musica Matt ha due image song interpretate da Yūto Kazama: "Walk on the Edge" (Cammina sull'orlo) e "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" (La chiave per esaudire i desideri). Matt e Gabumon hanno una image song insieme, "Oretachi no Melody" (La nostra melodia), interpretata da Kazama e Mayumi Yamaguchi (Gabumon). Kazama ha partecipato anche alla canzone "Bokura no Digital World" (Il nostro Mondo Digitale), e nella versione di "Butter-Fly" cantata da tutti i personaggi maschili di Digimon Adventure. Kazama interpreta Matt anche nelle due canzoni dei Teenage Wolves: "Tobira~Door~" (Porta) e "Hitoribochi no Seesaw" (Altalena solitaria). Yoshimasa Hosoya interpreta invece "Boku ni Totte" (Per me/Secondo me), brano degli Knife of Day usato come sigla finale di Confessione. Curiosità * In Digimon Adventure 02 Matt frequenta la stessa classe di Chizuru Inoue. * Il suono dell'armonica di Matt (come appare anche nei ricordi di TK) risuona su Odaiba dopo la sconfitta di Armagemon. * Quando Diablomon ritorna nel 2003 prede di mira Tai e Matt, che lo avevano sconfitto nel 2000. A causa sua i nomi di Tai e Matt compaiono rispettivamente sulle confezioni di pesce e di carne al supermercato, e inoltre Diablomon invia foto di Tai e Matt nella rete per diffondere i Kuramon. * Il fatto che Matt da adulto sia un astronauta è quel che rimane di una vecchia idea dei creatori della serie: far arrivare dei nemici dallo spazio. In Digimon Adventure Character Complete File ''(pubblicato nel 2001) Matt dice a Gabumon che dopo Marte il prossimo obiettivo è Giove, dove c'è il prossimo nemico e anche il destino dell'umanità. L'idea poi è stata scartata, anche se nel 2010 ''Digimon Animation Chronicle riportava ancora che Matt è diventato astronauta per investigare i nemici nello spazio esterno. * Mentre Matt è su Marte, Gabumon gli ricorda che devono tornare in fretta sulla Terra perché è il primo giorno di scuola dei bambini. Questa può essere una disattenzione degli autori del dialogo, oppure può indicare che nel 2027 si è in grado di passare da Marte alla Terra in pochissimo tempo, forse sfruttando le vie digitali. Galleria mattmov.png|Digimon Adventure Movie matticddfb.png|Il Contrattacco di Diablomon (flashback) mattdafb.png|Digimon Adventure (flashback) matt.png|Digimon Adventure mattbnwg.png|Bokura no War Game! mattda02fb.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (flashback) MattDA.png|I Digimental Aurei mattidafb.png|I Digimental Aurei (dimensione di Kokomon) matt02.png|Digimon Adventure 02 matticdd.png|Il contrattacco di Diablomon mattsaikai.png|Riunione mattketsui.png|Determinazione mattkokuhaku.png|Confessione mattsoshitsu.png|Perdita yamatosimbiosi.png|Simbiosi yamatobnm.png|Il nostro Futuro matt2027.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (2027) mattxw.png|Digimon Fusion Battles ishidadam.jpg|Digimon Adventure (manga) (flashback) Mattmanhua.jpg|Digimon Adventure (manga) matt02manga.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (manga) matt02manga27.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (manga - 2027) mattact.png|Anode & Cathode Tamer matt d1.png|D1 Tamers mattbt.gif|Brave Tamer mattdm.png|Digimon Medley mattbs.png|Digimon Battle Spirit / Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 mattdra.png|Digimon Rumble Arena Yamatodca.png|Digital Card Arena mattpsp.png|Digimon Adventure (PSP) Hashimoto.jpg|L'avventura del 1° agosto (Shōhei Hashimoto) Categoria:Umani Categoria:Digiprescelti Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Digimon Adventure Categoria:Domatori Categoria:Digimon Adventure tri.